The present invention relates in general to a key controlled lock mechanism for zipper type slide fasteners, such as on softsided luggage, sports equipment bags, article covers, and the like, and more particularly to a lock and latch mechanism having a manually operable, arcuately movable latch plate and a key controlled bolt member incorporated in a housing which may be optionally hinged to a zipper fastener pull member or may be releasably coupled thereto, capable of use in a wide choice of installation conditions.
Zipper type slide fasteners have found wide use in a variety of types of installations as a closure for luggage, particularly of the softsided type, and as a closure for many other types of article storing receptacles. Such zipper type slide fasteners conventionally include a pair of tapes situated in side by side relation carrying rows of interlocking teeth which are actuated by a slider so as to be moved into or out of interlocking engagement with each other depending upon the direction of movement of the slider. In order to facilitate the movement of the slider, a pull tab is conventionally pivotally connected or hinged to the slider, and is generally freely movable with respect to the slider so that the pull tab can be oriented relative to the slider for pulling the latter in either one of a pair of opposite directions. Because of the nature of the pull tab as conventionally fashioned, it is frequently difficult to releasably hold the slide fastener in a position where it will be locked against operation.
A number of lock mechanisms have been proposed for such zipper type slide fastener assemblies in the past, but these have often involved lock mechanisms mounted on the slider body so that the slider may be directly locked to the fastener teeth carried by the tapes within the channel in which the slider moves. Such prior art forms of lockable sliders increase the thickness of the slider body to an undesirable degree and provide a bulky structure which is unsightly, and also involves substantial modification of the usual manufacturing process to permit incorporation or assembly of the lock mechanism with the slider body.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a simple, reliable and attractive lock mechanism for securing the pull tab of a zipper type slide fastener assembly in locked condition when the zipper has been closed, cooperable with a keeper structure which secures the pull tab at a closed position against opening movement, wherein the lock mechanism components may be stamped from sheet metal material and assembled in a manner effecting substantial savings in materials and manufacturing costs, and which is suitable for a wide variety of zipper fastener installations and uses.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a keylock controlled latch mechanism for zipper type slide fasteners of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph, wherein the latch and lock components are housed in a casing of generally cylindrical configuration providing an attractive appearance, which can either be hinged to a stationary keeper plate and locked thereto in a position retaining the zipper pull tab in locked condition or can be hinged or otherwise secured to the zipper pull tab and locked to a stationary keeper.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a key controlled latch mechanism for use with zipper type slide fasteners of the type which include a pair of slider members wherein a lock mechanism casing of the type described in either of the two immediately preceding paragraphs is hinged to one of the sliders and is capable of being locked to a keeper hinged to the other slider.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention.